


Little Filths

by b0died



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0died/pseuds/b0died
Summary: DMC ficlets that don't warrant individual postings. Smut abound.





	1. Ricco, Nero/Vergil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty little things I've written while working on bigger pieces. Helps keep the creativity flowing. Enjoy!

**_Ricco_ **

Modern Day AU: Vergil is a high class sex worker and Nero often comes home to him entertaining clients.

* * *

 

Nero rolls his eyes when hears his father’s work moan upon entering their flat. He casually goes about his business, getting himself a soda from the fridge and paying no mind to Vergil getting fucked over the couch.

“‘Sup, dad. ‘Sup, Mr. Arius.” Nero greets them, popping the tab on his soda can. He strides across the wide, open space of the common area to the spiral staircase leading to the upper floor. Their flat is immaculate, fitted with sleek Brazilian walnut flooring, black marbled countertops and state of the art appliances and technologies all paid for by Vergil’s extremely affluent clientele. Nero can’t complain, even if most days he comes back from class to see his dad getting nailed — badly.

“Good afternoon, son.” Vergil acknowledges him. His arms are folded together over the back of the couch, head resting upon them. His pale blue eyes meet Nero’s and he smiles. “We’ll be done soon.”

Nero observes his father’s bored, flaccid cock bouncing between his legs with every thrust from his subpar client. Arius pays Nero no attention, too focused on chasing his own pleasure. The son scoffs and makes his way up to his room. Later, he’s in the middle of playing a first person shooter, yelling at someone through his headphones about foul-play, when Vergil comes in. His hair is damp from a shower and he’s only wearing a towel around his waist, his erection a visible bump beneath the fabric. Nero regards him with a quick once over.

“Okay, dickwads. I’m out.” He switches his game off before any complaints can come through and turns in his desk chair to his dad. “Arius is gone?”

Vergil nods and strides through Nero’s room, dropping his towel on the floor before stretching out on Nero’s bed. “Dreadfully boring session once again.”

Nero snorts and stands up, beginning to strip. Vergil strokes his cock at the sight of his son’s lean and athletic body. The cut V-shape of his stomach muscles lead to a heavy, thick erection.

“Why do you still entertain him if he sucks so bad?” Nero asks, lightly slapping his father’s knee and gesturing him to lay on his stomach. Vergil complies and Nero realizes he’s already prepared himself, his hole stretched around a plug. The handle of the plug is capped with a diamond and Nero toys with it.

“He helped pay for that new Audi of yours, you know.” Vergil sighs as his son rips the plug from his ass, his cheeks getting spread apart so Nero can see his gape.

“Yeah, yeah.” Nero responds flippantly, spitting into his father’s hole and dipping his tongue in for a moment. “Just hate seeing daddy so bored is all.”

“Aw.” Vergil tuts, turning his head to Nero. “You’ll help me out with that though, won’t you?”

Nero licks his lips and positions his cock at Vergil’s greedy hole.

“Always, daddy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Arius in this for visualization's sake. I do like this rich dad, rich son angle though. Might be something I keep exploring? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	2. Inappropriate, Nico/Lady

**Inappropriate**  

Nico/Lady - Lady's not interested in what Devil Breakers are _supposed_ to be used for as much as what she thinks they _can_ be used for.

* * *

 

“Hey!” Nico yells at Lady from the front seat, glancing at her from the rearview mirror, struggling to keep her eyes on the road. “Those aren’t supposed to be used for that, y’know!”

Lady moans in response. She’s naked on the van’s couch, grinding her pussy down on a Devil Breaker. Three of the metal fingers are lodged inside of her while she rubs her clit against the palm of the mechanism. She’s had a rough month, trapped inside a fucking demon corpse, so a masturbation minute was greatly needed in her opinion. And she had never been the type to be embarrassed by company during her pleasure bouts.

“Are you sure?” Lady laughs and then sighs as the fingers inside her brush against a particularly good spot. “This seems to be a pretty good function.”

The van shrieks to a hard stop and Lady struggles to keep herself upright.

“What the hell is that about?” Lady scowls. Nico puts the van in park and leaves the driver’s seat to kneel in front of the demon hunter. She takes the Devil Breaker in hand and forces its fingers back inside Lady, who gasps in response.

“If you’re gonna use it like that…” Nico starts, brushing her hand over a button on the side of the breaker. “Ya gotta use it right.”

The machine suddenly comes to life with vibration and Nico pushes the palm of it flat against Lady’s clit, ripping a strangled groan from the older woman.

“Oh, you nasty little bitch.” Lady chuckles, undulating her crotch against the metal hand. “And you said these aren’t supposed to be used for these sorts of things.”

“They aren’t. But like I said, ya weren’t using it right.” Nico meets Lady’s gaze with a playful, toothy smile.

“Well, in that case, thank you for enlightening me.” Lady says, moaning in appreciation as Nico takes one of her nipples in her mouth, her teeth and tongue playing with it. “You’ve been wanting to do this, huh?”

Nico releases her nipple. “‘Course I have, you’re smoking hot.”

Lady snorts and spreads her legs, guiding Nico to set aside the breaker for a moment. “Be a good girl and eat me out.”

Nico happily obeys her command, her tongue diving into Lady’s expectant pussy. She treats it with long, broad strokes at first and nips and tugs lightly at the folds with her teeth. Her chin is coated with Lady’s juices and her own saliva by the time the demon hunter is nearing her orgasm. Nico shoves three fingers into Lady’s soaked cunt and uses her thumb to rub at her asshole, earning more moans from the woman. Her tongue rolls against Lady’s clit, rubbing over it repeatedly, earning her loud, uninhibited moans. Her other hand grips at one of Lady’s tits, nipple clamped between her fingers.

“Oh, that’s a good girl. Keep going baby, keep going, I'm almost there - ah!” Lady’s back arches off the couch and her legs shake, body jolting as she comes. Nico helps her through the orgasm by keeping her tongue slotted against the woman’s pussy. She pulls away with a gasp when Lady appears to be fully satisfied.

Lady’s trying to get her breathing normal again when Nico mounts her lap, naked. She has a Devil Breaker in her hand and a crude smile across her lips.

“Wanna see if we can fit this whole thing in me?”

Lady shoots her an equally smutty look and grabs the girl’s ass with both hands in response.

 

 


	3. Countdown, Dante/V

**Countdown** \- Dante/V, Dante/Vergil mentioned

WARNING: Dubious consent and forceful sex talk. Please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable!

* * *

 “Impossible.” V gasps, one hand coming behind him against Dante’s lower abdomen in a weak effort to push him away. “This body can’t handle that much, take it out.”

Dante clicks his tongue and looks down at V’s oiled asshole, stretched around his cock. He’s only a third of the way in and the slighter man is already voicing complaints. V’s so _small_ compared to him, his asscheeks cushioning the length of his cock that he hasn’t pushed in yet.

“Y’know, you keep saying weird shit like that but I think it’s just an excuse.” Dante rolls his hips forward experimentally, causing V to whimper. The sounds escaping V’s mouth remind Dante of his first time with Vergil. His brother had also been hesitant, so sweet and flushed. The way V brought these memories back was strange but Dante wasn’t complaining. He took V’s tiny hips in his hands and continued to breach him. “I think you can take it.”

V howled at the massive intrusion, attempted to push Dante away again only to have his head forced down by one of the older man’s hands. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you.”

The black haired man can only sob in response, submitting to the half-demon’s will. Dante keeps one hand down on V’s head, the other gripped around his waist. He hoists one of his legs up for leverage and pushes in until V’s ass is flush with his crotch.

“Alright, kid.” Dante huffs, amazed at how tight and hot V is. “Gonna give you five seconds before I go all out on this sweet hole of yours. Count down for me, baby.”

V’s eyes are tearing up. “Dante, sto—”

V gasps when the older man’s grip on his hair tightens, pushing his head harder against the bed beneath them.

“ _Count_.”

Dante has V in such a prone position. He feels weak, vulnerable. Even so, his cock is unbelievably hard. He knows he’ll come the moment Dante begins. The anticipation makes his body tingle, his heart is pounding.

“Five…” He begins the countdown and Dante huffs in approval. “Four…three…two...”

Dante strokes V’s head, as if he’s a dog. “Good boy.”

When the demon hunter thrusts in it forces V up the bed and he has to push himself away from the headboard in order not to hit it. He’s crying in pleasure and his cum spurts on onto the bedsheets, his smaller cock bouncing with each pounding Dante gives him. Dante’s grunting over him, impressed with how V’s taking him, mesmerized by the sight of his huge length getting swallowed up by V's ass.

“Look at you, you thought it was gonna be too much.” Dante chuckles, his thrusts even and deep, balls slapping against V’s taint. “You’re taking it like a champ though."

V can only moan in response. He’s drooling from how good it feels, eyes rolling back in his head. Memories are flooding back to him as Dante uses his body — Vergil, being used in the same way, left breathless as Dante fucks him without abandon. Vergil with tears streaming down his face from Dante's cruel ministrations, orgasm ripping through his body like lightning. V wonders how his human form is able to handle this but then again, Dante clearly wasn't holding anything back with Vergil.

Dante pulls out when he comes, painting V’s shaking body with thick ribbons of semen. He groans, pushes inside V’s gaping hole once more and collapses atop him. The younger man is still jolting from pleasure, gasping for breath under Dante’s weight. The demon hunter laughs and strokes a hand through his raven hair.

“Gonna be hard again in about ten seconds. Count it down, sweetheart.”

V whines, his body is strained but still wanting more. He takes a deep breath.

“Ten…”


	4. Favor, Vergil/Dante

**Favor**

Vergil/Dante - Vergil favors Nico over Kyrie for his son. 

* * *

“She’s just clearly the better match.” Vergil says nonchalantly, shoving two fingers into Dante’s ass.

“Fuck!” Dante exclaims. He’s laying on the bed with Vergil sitting between his thighs. “Give a guy a warning first.”

Vergil gives him a feigned look of concern. “Oh, my apologies. Do you need me to be gentle?” He leans in to whisper, his cool breath tickling Dante’s face. “ _Is this your first time?_ ”

Dante glares at him. “Fuck off — _damn it_!”

He jerks as Vergil shoves another finger in him, unceremoniously.

“As if you ever give me enough time to adjust.” Vergil mutters bitterly, lifting one of Dante’s legs up with his free hand to give him a better view of his hole. He gives no time for Dante to reply as he continues with his argument. “As I was saying, Nico would be a better match.”

Dante huffs, heart thumping as he tries to get used to the feeling of Vergil’s fingers inside him. He’s usually not the one in this position but Vergil had a particularly _rough_ session with Nero that morning and was still sore about it, in more ways than one. While the younger twin had no qualms about switching positions, he wasn’t expecting Vergil to start rambling about his preferred choice of bride for his son. He had a sneaking suspicion these opinions were the basis for Nero’s roughness with Vergil earlier that day.

“She’s intelligent, established in her field, actually as a personality…even if she is so _dreadfully_ human.” Vergil continues, absentmindedly thrusting his digits into his twin. Dante jolts and lets out a stuttered gasp when his prostate gets nudged, chest heaving from being callously stretched open. Vergil was fingering him open as if it were a chore, basically giving him a slightly more passionate prostate exam and if he had any clue of what he was putting Dante through, he certainly wasn’t showing it.

“What does Kyrie have to offer? Being a redhead?” Vergil scoffs.

“Y’know — ” Dante sighs. “All this talk about matchmaking for Nero isn’t exactly a turn on.”

Vergil snorts and raises an eyebrow at him. “Really?” He peers over Dante’s laboring chest, down to his strained erection. “You seem excited to me, brother.”

“Sh-shut up.” Dante stutters, averting his eyes. Vergil laughs at him.

“Aww.” Vergil coos. “You’re a little too old for the blushing virgin act, Dante.”

Dante narrows his eyes at the age joke. “Seriously. Shut up.”

“Nero can and _should_ do better.” Vergil continues. Dante brings a hand over his eyes and groans in disbelief at how long Vergil is dragging this topic. He's also wondering how he's still hard at this point. “I’m sure she could make a terrific housewife but Nero needs an actual partner. Someone to fight alongside him. What could Kyrie do in battle? Make him dinner?”

Dante interjects. “I’m sure she’s a nice, multi-faceted girl who can do more than _cook_ , Vergil —”

“He has so much more chemistry with Nico than this _Kyrie_.” Vergil interrupts, clearly not interested in any of Dante’s opinions. “On top of all that, I’m not sure how that _church girl_ would react to our…family dynamics. I’m sure it would break the poor thing’s heart.”

As he’s talking Vergil removes his fingers and positions his erection at Dante’s entrance. Dante notices a second too late but quickly steels himself as his twin pushes in.

“ _Fucking_ hell, Vergil!” Dante throws his head back and hisses. He's not used to this. Vergil’s holding his legs open, licking his lips as he enjoys the sight of Dante taking him in. He hums in satisfaction and rolls his hips in slow thrusts so his twin can properly feel how deep he’s hitting him. Dante tenses and moans, tightens himself around Vergil’s cock and angles his hips downward to get more despite the discomfort. 

“You have to understand, brother.” Vergil snaps his hips forward causing Dante to gasp. He brings his hands down and roughly hooks his thumbs into Dante’s ass alongside his cock, spreading his entrance. “I only have the family’s future in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _♪ Don't want you in my bloodline ♪ Yuh! ♪_
> 
>  
> 
> APOLOGIES to anyone who actually likes Kyrie but she's so boring imho! I'm hoping in the next DMC they'll have a romance preference choice or something cuz I really don't understand Kyrie's importance. She's only in DMC5 as a voice insert, meanwhile Nico's throwing together breakers left and right for Nero and is _literally_ his ride or die throughout the game's events and - what I'm saying is...I'm voicing my frustrations through this fic lol. 
> 
> (I _do_ think Vergil would have more respect for Nico on the basis of her skills however. Just saying.)


	5. Reinforcement, Vergil/Dante + Nero/Dante

**Reinforcement**

Vergil/Dante + Nero/Dante - Dante just wants his reward. 

* * *

 

Nero plugs him in the morning after they fuck, keeping his cum lodged in Dante’s ass.

“You better not remove it.” Nero demands. “If you do, you lose.”

Dante has to go through the day with a literal stick up his ass and both Lady and Trish take notice when they’re out fulfilling hunting requests. Lady brushes it off as Dante getting up on the wrong side of the bed but Trish knows better. She can smell it on him, both Nero’s seed and Dante’s perpetual state of horniness.

Trish leans in close behind him after they finish off a demon together.

“Dirty boy,” she whispers with a smile, hand gliding over his ass and pushing the plug further in over his leathers. Dante blushes deep red and tries to keep his distance from the fellow hunters for the remainder of the day.

The demons they hunt can also smell Dante’s arousal and it fuels their aggression. Dante finds himself flipping and jumping around more than he wants to, causing the plug inside him to smash around against his insides. He’s _aggravatingly_ aroused and considers giving in to the demons, letting them shove him down and fuck into him with their inhuman dicks, just so he can get off. But he can’t let his bratty nephew win.

By the end of the day, Dante’s flushed and infuriated. He busts into Devil May Cry panting, clenching around the plug in him, trying to get any kind of friction from it. He sees Vergil and Nero at his desk. His twin sitting in Dante’s chair and his son-of-a-bastard of a nephew is sitting in Vergil’s lap, half naked, playfully kissing and nuzzling his neck.

“Welcome home, brother,” Vergil says, kissing Nero back, not even looking at Dante. “Greet your uncle, Nero.”

Nero turns to Dante with a cloyingly sweet smile. “Welcome home, uncle. How was your day?”

“Fuck off,” Dante spits out immediately. He locks eyes with his twin. “What’s my reward?”

Vergil blinks and absentmindedly strokes his son’s backside.

“Strip. Then present yourself to me.”

Dante rolls his eyes but obeys. He kicks off his boots, throws his coat and shirt angrily in whatever direction and when he unzips his pants, he breathes out a sigh of relief when his aching erection is freed from its confines. He gets on the ground on all fours, angling his ass towards his brother’s gaze and spreading his thighs so Vergil can get a good look. He hears Nero whistle.

“I can’t believe he actually did it,” his nephew comments. “I thought he would have thrown himself at anything with a dick by this point.”

“Dante works best with positive reinforcement,” Vergil responds, as if he was teaching a class and Nero was his student. Dante hears shuffling and Vergil’s footsteps approaching him, the clinking of his belt getting undone. The younger twin’s face burns with humiliation and anticipation. When he feels Vergil’s gloved hands spreading his cheeks, his cock jumps and his hole clenches. Vergil slowly pulls the plug out of his ass and Dante whines, on the verge of tears from how frustrated he was.

“Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fuck you?” Vergil asks, his thumb teasingly dipping into his brother’s gaping asshole.

Dante lets out a sob in response. “ _Yes_ , brother. Please, _please_ give me your cock, please. I need it.”

Vergil leans over and bites the meat of Dante’s ass, causing his twin to jolt. “You're so sweet when you beg.”

Dante’s panting when finally feels his brother’s cock lined up with his entrance. He’s trying so hard to keep still, knows that Vergil will deny him anything if he reveals any more of his desperation. Vergil grips his hips and plunges into his twin without any warning, Nero’s cum slicking the way. It rips a stuttered, gasping, _relieved_ moan from Dante’s throat. He comes immediately, his semen spurting onto the floor. His arms give out from under him and he lays useless as Vergil continues to use his body. He spreads his thighs as wide as he can, relishing in the feeling of Vergil’s cock splitting him open, pounding at his sweet spot.

“ _Vergil_ ,” he keens against the floor. His eyes are half rolled back, mouth open spilling out more gasps and moans. “It’s _so_ good, _so_ good. Thank you for rewarding me with your cock.”

Nero laughs over him and Dante doesn’t even notice that his nephew has taken a photo of his blissed out face. The instant camera in Nero’s hands spits out the photo and the youngest Sparda puts it up to the light, watching it slowly develop.

“Nico’s gonna love that one.” Nero tosses the photo on the desk and sits back, watching his father pound away at his uncle.

Vergil leans over Dante and holds him by the back of the neck, groaning as he finishes off inside of his brother, his cum mixing in with the remainder of Nero’s. When he pulls out, Dante collapses fully onto the floor, gasping for breath.

“Is it my turn now, daddy?” Nero asks, already unzipping his pants.

Vergil nods, gestures at his fucked out twin on the ground. “Have at it. Look alive, Dante.”

Dante groans and gets back on all fours, angles his ass up, ready for more. 


	6. Absent, Nero/Vergil

**Absent**

Nero/Vergil - Modern day AU. Nero comes home early to a surprise. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes after class was _supposed_ to start, the professor sends out an e-mail stating her absence for the day. Nero, along with many others in the class, scowls as he reads the e-mail off his phone. This was his only class for the day so of course something like this would happen. He quickly shoots out a message to his dad telling him he would be home early and that he would pick up dinner.

His father lived near the university so Nero moved in with him when he started classes. Nero couldn’t really call him a dad; the man had been absent for all his life until now, only a voice he heard through the phone on his birthdays and holidays. He only moved in with him for convenience and while at first he sort of resented Vergil, they fell into a surprisingly comfortable life together. Nero found himself warming up to his father…perhaps a bit too much.

Vergil was an architect and carried himself with the confidence and ease only a man of his success could pull off. His father’s classically handsome looks bolstered his poised repute and Nero found himself studying his father’s face more often than appropriate. The first time he saw Vergil half naked, sunbathing by the pool, Nero had to excuse himself to jerk off in his room. His father became the focus of many of his masturbation fantasies and while it made Nero feel absolutely filthy, he was left panting and entirely wrecked when he came at the thought of him.

Nero tries to beat down the dirty thoughts of his father as he pulls into the driveway. He’s surprised to see Vergil’s car is parked in the garage.

“Guess Vergil called out of work today too,” Nero mused.

Vergil is nowhere to be found when Nero walks in. He figures the man is probably working on something in his office but his entire body freezes when he hears a moan from upstairs. Nero holds his breath, thinks he may just be hearing things, but then another loud moan echoes against the vaulted ceilings. Nero drops the takeout on the kitchen counter. He finds himself going upstairs, his feet leading him to his father’s bedroom door. He swiftly opens it and the sight that greets him sends blood directly to his dick.

Vergil’s on his bed, body strained with pleasure, one of his hands pushing in a rather large dildo up his ass while the other is gripped around his cock. Vergil’s already flushed but he still pales as he sees who’s at his doorway.

“Nero!” Vergil exclaims. He scrambles to cover himself with the bed duvet and quickly tries to regain his composure. “You should have knocked.”

Nero snorts. “You’re saying that while you still have a dildo shoved up your ass?”

The blush that blooms over his father’s face is something Nero had never seen before. Vergil was always so collected and in control. In Nero’s fantasies, he imagines tearing all of that away and exposing his father’s unregulated sluttiness, if there was any. The scene before him proved there certainly was. Nero silently thanks his professor for her absence and prays he can pull off what he’s about to do.

“Take it out,” Nero says. “I wanna see it.”

“Excuse me?” His father gawks at him.

Nero pulls down the band of his sweatpants and pulls out his achingly hard cock. “I think it’s as big as mine. I wanna see.”

Vergil’s mouth hangs open. Nero expects him to yell at him, tell him to fuck off, gather his belongings and leave his house. He expects to be told he’s disgusting and debased, all things he already knows. He doesn’t expect Vergil to peel away the duvet and reveal himself once more. Vergil locks eyes with him for a moment before he slowly removes the dildo from his asshole. It slides out slick with lube and leaves his hole gaping.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Nero gasps at the sight, stroking his cock.

Vergil holds up the toy. “I think it is…as big as yours…”

“Then why the _fuck_ should you use that…,” Nero says, getting on the bed to join his father. “…while I’m here?”

Vergil lets out a breathy chuckle. Nero’s gaze darkens.

“Get on your stomach,” Nero demands as he pulls off his hoodie. Vergil does as he’s told and raises his ass in the air, which Nero promptly slaps, causing the other man to gasp.

“You fucking slut,” Nero hisses out as he continues to spank his father. “You knew I would be coming home early. You wanted me to see this, didn’t you?”

Vergil laughs softly, turns his head slightly so Nero can see his grin. “Got me.”

Nero smacks his ass one more time before taking his cock in hand. He presses the tip against his father’s entrance. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you for so goddamn long.”

“I know,” Vergil gasps out, flexing his asshole around the tip of Nero’s cock. “You were taking too long to make a move. Had to take matters into my own hand.”

Nero grips the meat of his father’s ass with both hands, digs his nails in. “Guess it’s a good thing my _daddy’s_ such a whore, then.”

When he thrusts in, the low, pornographic moan that escapes Vergil’s mouth is one Nero wishes he had recorded. Nero grunts as he fucks into him, harsh and deep, his balls slapping against his father’s taint with each thrust.

“Your pussy’s just as tight and hot as I thought it would be,” Nero thinks aloud. “How’s it feel, daddy? How does your son’s cock feel in your ass?”

His father’s gripping the sheets and moaning into the bed beneath him. “Shooo ghoood—”

Nero rips his father’s head from the bed by his hair. “Say it properly, I couldn’t fuckin’ hear you.”

“Amazing,” Vergil gasps. “Better than I could have imagined.”

“I must be the luckiest son in the world,” Nero laughs as he buries himself deep, forcing his father off his knees so he’s laying flat on the bed. He plants his hands flat down against Vergil’s back and fucks into him like a jackhammer. Vergil cries out in pleasure, his body completely useless under his son’s hold.

“Gonna fill you with my cum, daddy,” Nero rasps out.

“ _God_ , yes,” Vergil moans.

Nero leans over and threads a hand through Vergil’s hair, pulls at it as he comes, his semen staining Vergil’s insides.

“Fuck,” Nero groans, thrusting his still hard cock into Vergil one last time. “ _Fuck_.”

He pulls out and realizes his father has come too, his dick laid flat between his legs, a line of semen staining the bed. Nero takes the dildo and shoves it back in place. Vergil grunts at the intrusion but doesn’t protest. Nero gets off the bed and tucks himself back in.

“Dinner’s downstairs,” Nero states, looking over his shoulder. “The dildo stays up your ass ’til I get to fuck you again.”

Vergil nuzzles his face in the pillow beneath him. Nero can’t see his smile, but there’s a playful glint in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terrorfille) | [tumblr](https://b0died.tumblr.com/)


	7. Endure - Kyrie/Nico

**Endure**

Kyrie/Nico - Nico has to grin and bear it.

* * *

 

“H-here ya go, have a great time!” Nico hands tickets to a couple through the window kiosk she’s trapped behind. She waves to them with a strained smile as they walk away. Beneath her, hidden, Kyrie pinches at her clit and pushes her fingers into Nico’s soaked pussy.

A few days beforehand, Kyrie convinced Nico to help her sell tickets at a Fortuna festival. The festival required they wear German barmaid outfits as part of the theme, much to Nico’s dismay. Kyrie had practically squealed when she saw Nico all dressed up. Nico found the outfit uncomfortable; the skirt was too short and she was afraid her cleavage would spill out of her ruffled shirt, which of course was one size too small. She had to forego her bra because of how tight it was.

“You look so _cute_ ,” Kyrie fawned over her. She played with the edges of her skirt and eyed her hardened nipples straining against the fabric that covered them. When Nico looked into her eyes, she knew things would go south.

Nico struggles to not react as Kyrie continues to abuse her pussy. Another family comes to the kiosk and Nico has to swallow down a moan as she gives them change. When the line finally dies down, Nico looks down at Kyrie and holds her away by the shoulders.

“I can’t keep this up!” Nico complains, her freckled face flushed pink. “S-someone’s gonna find out.”

Kyrie giggles. “That’s why you have to stay quiet.”

The red-haired girl dives forward and licks over Nico’s clit. Nico bites down a shriek and is about to protest even more but a familiar voice snaps her head up.

“Hey, Nico!” Nero smiles at her from the other side of the kiosk. “How’s it going?”

“Nero!” Nico exclaims, struggling to keep her voice even. “ I thought — um, I thought you’d be coming later!”

“Yeah, me too.” Nero rolls his eyes. “But mister _dad_ here wanted to leave earlier.”

Vergil comes up behind Nero and immediately raises an eyebrow at Nico’s flushed state. He grins at her knowingly.

“I wanted to make sure we saw all of the festivities,” Vergil comments. “It’s good to be thorough.”

As he says that, Kyrie drags her tongue broadly over Nico’s pussy. The inventor bites the inside of her cheek and forces herself to smile.

“Y-yeah, there’s certainly a lot going on today!” Nico tries to appear casual. The smirk on Vergil’s face is humiliating.

“Wasn’t Kyrie supposed to be here too?” Nero asks. Of _course_ he would bring her up.

“She got caught up with the organizers. She should be here later…,” Nico replies, knowing the only thing Kyrie’s caught up with was swallowing up her cunt. She sucks away at it as Nico hastily prepares tickets for Nero and Vergil. A particularly strong push of Kyrie’s tongue against her clit has her covering up a moan with an enthusiastic cry. “MmMM — well! Here’s your tickets! Ha ha!”

Nico shoves said tickets through the kiosk window and Nero stares down at them with a raised eyebrow. “But we haven’t even paid — ”

“Well, what’s a couple tickets between family friends, right?!” Nico says it with a little too much gusto. Below, Kyrie continues to assault her clit, rolling her tongue against it roughly. She’s going in harder now, seemingly spurred on by the fact that her _fiancé_ and future _father-in-law_ were merely feet away.

“Uhhh…well, if you say so.” Nero shrugs and takes the tickets in hand. “Leaves us more spending money I guess.”

Nico silently thanks the gods that Nero was so thickheaded. He didn’t seem to notice anything amiss. Vergil on the other hand…

“So _generous_ of you, Nico,” Vergil says, his tone dripping with loftiness. “We’ll have to repay you for this kindness another time. Maybe after you recover from _today_.”

_And maybe after_ ** _you_** _recover from Nero’s dick up your ass_ , Nico thinks snidely to herself. She betrays her thoughts and flashes a saccharine smile at the half-devil.

“Gee, Vergil! That’d be just _grand_.” Her teeth snap flat together as Kyrie dips her head lower to drag her tongue fully over Nico’s sex, from taint to clit. The girl’s timing was fucking incredible.

Vergil chuckles and Nero gives him a disdainful look.

“Stop being’ weird, Verge,” Nero comments.

“That’s damn near impossible,” Nico says without thinking. She quickly clasps her hands over her mouth in shock over what she let come out of it. Thankfully, the action doubles to cover a gasp she lets out in reaction to Kyrie’s lovely decision to shove fingers back inside her. Nico looks up at Vergil, expects to see that ice-cold glare of his, but instead the devil has his head thrown back with a laugh.

“Godpseed, Nico,” Vergil said as he walked away with a mirthful smile. 

Nero shakes his head. “Sorry, Nico. Let me know when you and Kyrie are finally free.”

“Y-yeah! For sure!” Nico chimes back. For a split moment, she notices Nero glance fleetingly at her cleavage before running off to catch up with his father. Her face heats up even more.

“You got wetter when you were talking to Nero,” Kyrie giggles beneath her. Nico clicks her tongue and swiftly grabs Kyrie by the wrist, dragging her back on her feet. The redhead continues to giggle when Nico takes her place beneath the kiosk desk and immediately mouths at her sex over her soaked panties.

“Let’s see how _you_ handle it, sweetheart,” Nico hisses. She looks up and sees Kyrie lick her bottom lip, face flushed and eyes glimmering with delight. Oh, she was going to handle it just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any of this make sense? No. Do I care? Also, no. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/terrorfille) | [tumblr](https://b0died.tumblr.com/)


End file.
